Mike Mangold
|birth_place= Cincinnati, Ohio |death_date= |death_place= |death_cause= |resting_place= |resting_place_coordinates= |monuments= |nationality= United States |spouse= Julie Mangold |relatives= |first_race = 2004 |racing_best = 1st (2005 & 2007) |racing_aircraft = Zivko Edge 540, Viper L-29, L-39 |website=mikemangold.us }} Mike Mangold (October 10, 1955 - December 6, 2015) was a Boeing 767 and 757 commercial pilot for American Airlines and a former aerobatics pilot. Mangold competed in the Red Bull Air Race World Series from 2004 through 2009, where he repeatedly placed first and won the World Championship in the 2005 World Series, as well as the 2007 World Series. His nickname and call sign in the military was "Mongo". Biography Early life Mangold was born in Cincinnati, Ohio, and was the oldest of three children (Robert and Frank). He moved to California at 3 years old and then to Pennsylvania for his high school years. Career Mangold began his aviation career in 1974 as a skydiver while attending the United States Air Force Academy. He went on to USAF pilot training, learned to fly fighters, eventually attending the United States Air Force Fighter Weapons School. Mangold graduated first in his class earned the "Outstanding Graduate" award. During his military career Mike served in the Pacific and Conus theaters, flying nuclear, conventional, smart weapons, and air intercept missions in the F-4 Phantom, including the F-4G "Wild Weasel". After leaving active duty he became a commercial airline pilot, starting his competitive aerobatic and air show career in 1990. In 2004 Mike got into air racing by joining the Red Bull Air Race and in 2007 the National Championship Air Races flying a Lancair IV in the Sport class and a L-29/39 in the Jet class. Mangold reportedly had over 23,000 hours of flying time, including 3,500 hours of military fights and 5,500 hours of aerobatics. In 2010, Mangold retired from active Red Bull Air Racing, and became the RBAR rookie (Challenger) coach, as well FOX Sport analyst for the revamped Red Bull Air Race. Mike has served as president of the Jet Class for the Reno Air Races and continues to be active as a jet racer and Racing Jets Incorporated Board member. Mangold was also a board of director for the Classic Jet Aircraft Association (CJAA) and FAST formation check-pilot. In 2014 Mangold traveled to New Zealand to participate, organize, and do the media commentary for the Wanaka Jet Air Race. Personal life Mangold also skydived, hang glided, and skied. In 1996, Mangold, along with 296 other skydivers, set a world record for the largest number of people in a skydiving free-fall formation in Anapa, Russia. Mangold commented on his passion for skydiving: "Skydiving; that's how I relax now. It's great, you are at one with the air, you are totally relaxed, no pressure." Mike's wife Julie was once a test pilot for the US Army and now is also a commercial airline and aerobatic pilot. They have a son, Nicholas, who loves doing rolls in his father's aircraft, and an acrobatic daughter, Melissa. Death Mangold died on December 6th 2015. Mangold died when his L-39 Albatros crashed on takeoff from Apple Valley Airport in Apple Valley, California.Famous Red Bull Pilot Killed in Apple Valley Plane Crash Achievements ;2001: * US Unlimited Aerobatic Team member * World Air Games - Bronze medal (team) ;2002: * US Point Series Champion * US National Aerobatic Championships - Silver medal ;2003: * US Unlimited Aerobatic Team member * World Air Games - Bronze medal (team) ;2004: *RBAR North American Champion ;2005: * RBAR World Champion ;2007: *RBAR World Champion ;2008: * Reno Air Races, Second Place, Jet Class, Rookie of the Year in the Jet Class ;2009: *Reno Air Races, Second Place, Jet Class, 525 mph. ;2010: *Reno Air Races, Second Place Jet Class, 519 mph, (groundspeed). Legend: * CAN: Cancelled * DNP: Did not participate * DNS: Did not show * NC: Not classified External links *Mike Mangold Air Displays *Mike Mangold Air Racing *Red Bull Air Race World Series official website *News about his death Category:1955 births Category:2015 deaths Category:People from Cincinnati, Ohio Category:American aviators Category:American air racers Category:Aerobatic pilots Category:Aviators from Ohio Category:United States Air Force officers Category:Red Bull Air Race World Championship pilots Category:Red Bull Air Race World Championship champions